Jonas
by Slightly Super Lass
Summary: So I'm not sure where 30 Days of Night goes,but this is Marlow,when he traveled with one other. He soon becomes the target of a enstranged girl who despsies vampires with a passion and wants both of the bloodsuckers dead. please R&R, bad at summerys!
1. Chapter 1

So I'm a huge 30 Days of Night fan, and I guess you could say this story is solely based on an rp with my love. I know the vampires in this series are bloodthirsty killers..but I'm giving them a twist.

Warning: Story contains homosexual material, if you would find this offensive this is your warning, please no hate mail.

-PR

He wasn't sure what city they were in now but it was big, and it made him feel considerably smaller. The night was brisk but he continued to feel contempt. Beside him walked Marlow, the one man he loathed and loved all at once. As a vampire his heart was void of emotions such as love, but he'd been human for thirteen and vampire for only five, his heart still beat something out. The older man walked fast, he tried keeping up. Together they looked like father and son, he being only a few feet tall with a mess of black hair, the body of a pre-teen, and Marlow being tall and lengthy with pointed ears abit to pointed for their own kind. Both had alabaster white skin touched with hints of peach, their empty eyes hidden by shaded reflection glasses, and their fangs tucked behind their thin lips. "Jonas.." The guttural tongue spilled from Marlow's lips, it sounded both disgusting and curiously lovely to him. The young boy of eighteen looked up, scarf tied closely around his neck, it hid his everlasting 'hickey' he called it. Marlow's eyes locked with his before he moved his head and stared off. They were locking on something else.

Something bigger.

Marcie hated her job. She smelt of grease and her finger burned. She'd cut it today on who knows what and the grease from fatty globs of lard her boss called 'food' had gotten into the nice cut. She swiftly walked, her mood growing more unpleasant by the moment. Her day had just started off horribly. She'd gotten her shifts wrong at work, so instead of working mornings like she was told she was booted back to the night hours. Her foul temper had caused her to snap at the woman in her apartment complex, who in turn decided to tell her rent was due early. Oh how things progressed...

Starbucks was like the watering pool of the human species, so when she spilt her low-fat French sounding named overpriced beverage on her blouse..it was like God was mocking her. She thought presumably her boyfriend may be someone to cheer her up. After all it was what couples did..they cheered one another up. She stormed up the stairs to his room, batting her eyes to make them water abit, soften him up for her. She opened the door, sniffling. "Oh Kyler.." She whined..But he wasn't there. She gave up and headed into work, her day was filled with cheerful customers who caught her mood like the flu. And now there she was..storming towards her complex, heart racing. Jonas watched Marlow's mouth twist into a sinister smirk as he stepped forward. This was to easy, even he knew that. There was something about Jonas that made him stand apart from others. He couldn't watch someone being murdered. He craved the blood as much as anyone else did, he loved in fresh spilling over his mouth as he indulged himself, but causing pain almost hurt him tenfold. He turned as Marlow walked swiftly to the estranged woman. Coils of dark blonde that framed soft freckled skin. Emotional eyes that burned their fiery emerald with the gentle flecks of blue. She watched her own feet as she walked, not noticing him. A coldness crept over her, gripping her very soul with surging fear. Every warning sign within her went off in blazes of cold sweat. She looked up.

Marlow to any human looked like death personified. So elegant and painful in just appearance alone. "Look buddy.." Her voice trembled, hand quickly rummaging through her purse for a small bottle of pepper spray. "You don't wanna fuck with me tonight." Marlow stepped closer as she backed away. Jonas was around the corner, watching the night sky, blocking all sound with pure thoughts of the sparkling stars above him. 'You amuse me so...' He said in his vampiric tongue. He glanced at her crude nametag that hung above her small breast. "Marrsy." He said in English, she froze, to scared to gulp. She was eyeing his teeth. She'd seen some like that before, on a shark on a Discovery Channel special. "YOU'D BETTER GET AWAY!" She screamed, almost as if her loud voice would scare him away. She pulled out the pepper spray and pressed on the nozzle.

Marlow had never felt the need to laugh before in his long life. But now...now he wanted to and it was painful to hold it back. The human Marcie screamed out streams of foul words as she covered her eyes, flailing like a fish on the city streets. Marlow grabbed her by the silk hair, twisting it around his gripped fist, then he dragged her into the abyss which was the alley. It smelled like cheap sex and cheap drugs, but it was dark. Honestly, Marcie couldn't tell you which was more fearful, his eyes that sank into her like his shark like fangs, or the darkness that kept her from seeing him again. All she could tell you was that her day..sucked.

He called Jonas into the dark and let the smaller vampire feed on the corpse that could feel no pain. The blood was chilling, but it was fresh and tasted wonderful. Once his small companion finished Marlow searched the body. Nothing of true interest, a cell phone with a few missed texts with an annoying cat thing dangling off of it, some paper and change, and a key. He took only the key and instructed Jonas to push the body into a storm drain. "What next?" He asked Marlow kicking the corpse in, more blood spilling out. Marlow held the key to the sky and read the tag. "Midsummer Dream Apartments.." He forced his tongue to read in English. He looked at Jonas, blood covered his face. "Room C14."


	2. Chapter 2

So I put this story in the "Screenplays" category, sorry folks. Keeping it safe with a Mature rating, don't want any lil' kids ready sex now do we? Even though a guarantee theres about five pre-teens reading this now.

-PR

Marcie's bedroom smelled like pot. Lots and lots of pot. Her floors were dirty..but the bed was ok. Their clothes dotted the floors as freckles had dotted their meals face. A pained moan escaped Jonas' lips as his fingers twisted the flower print sheets. Marlow's way of showing affection didn't include cuddling. He didn't gentle kiss and whisper sweet things...no he fucked. It was in his nature to dominate and one of the biggest ways to express that domination was through rape. Of course this was no longer rape, it was just pure, animalistic, lustful fucking. Both were still good.

Marlow was never gentle. He craved to hear his companions screams, he always aimed for crying. The harder the thrust the more love he was putting into it. It hurt, unimaginably it hurt. To be smashed into repeatedly, claws racking down his paled back leaving ribbons of red. Sometimes, like tonight, Marlow would bite to. He would bite the same tender area he'd first bitten Jonas, it was like their relationship was beginning anew. Jonas was above cursing like a sailor but "fuck" bellowed from his tiny form as he cried out, not sure himself if he was moaning of whimpering, to lost in it all. Marlow always drew blood, it dripped from Jonas' tortured ass onto Marlow's member. The elder vampire hissed with glee, feeling himself ready to shower him with all the love in the world. Noises were caught in Jonas' throat as Marlow went slower, the slower he went the harder his hips thrust. In his mind he begged Marlow to just finish already. He grabbed his hair, twisting the short locks as he had done his victims and came, hard.

Jonas trembled more then Marlow, his small form shaking as he panted softly. Marlow smirked, this wasn't over, not yet. He moved infront, so Jonas would clean him up..just like a good little boy should.

The smaller boy fell fast asleep, sticky with blood and the juices of their love. His long nails ran through his hair. Marlow adored him in a way. He was like the other vampires, they were whores that fought him to the point of annoyance, he didn't need them anymore. He found a source a dominance, another being who wasn't just a mindless killer. He was complex, having such great power but a soul that could not watch death. It was better then being alone, his mind was always working to. With past flings it was obvious what each party wanted. Sex and food. It almost disgusted him to see that this was how mindless some of his kind were. He missed the days where he and a company could wonder through the rich cities full of culture, grab a bite to eat, and enjoy and mock everything their source of nutrition put out for them like slaves painting a way to the future for them. Now it was different. The word vampire was a myth to most and those who entered into their world were ignorant and could not grasp what they were about. Their race had done the opposite of most species, it had gotten stupider in Marlow's eyes. He watched the slipping teen. He was what Marlow considered to be an exception. It was true at times he wished Jonas wasn't so complexed but it was just a phase that passed quickly.

There was a vampire in her city. Not just one, oh no there were two. Two disgusting creatures of the night. In her arms she held a figure that had been stuffed in a storm drain, a lovely young girl with missed texts. One was from a boy named Kyler saying, 'I luv you babe' another from a friend asking to meet her at the store the next day. A girl with a life that was ended to cruelly. His eyes of hazel gleamed with hatred. Vampires were disgusting. Her own cellphone buzzed in her pocket. She set the body down gentle and crouched over it, opening her phone. "Yes?" "Where are you? I thought you'd be home hours ago..." "I was just looking at something." The voice on the other end sounded worried. "Nikki...come home." The girl with hazel eyes smiled. "Don't worry, I'm on my way." She looked at the body again. "I'm sorry Marcie, you can't be buried just yet." She picked the body up again and went to the drain. "You see my prints are on you now...and I think I know what did this. But it's ok." She, as gently as possible, pushed the dead girl back into the drain. "Cause I'ma get those bloodsuckers. Got it?"

Nikki was a simple librarian, she worked to jobs, at the library and writing stories for a living. She supported herself, her girlfriend, and their pet turtles. Things weren't easy, but they weren't horrible. Their life was something out of a dollar book bin novel. She was a product of a backseat grope fest, having to switch between parents her whole life. She had two younger brothers which she mothered most of her life, and that was it. Her girlfriend was different and was the product of an interracial couple who couldn't stay together for the life of them. She had a few mental problems and a past of bad luck. She would hallucinate and was an ex-cutter..but a doctors appointment three days every two weeks helped. She took a pill every hour, in every color under the rainbow. Their lives were rocky at the moment. Nikki's beloved was in a custody battle over her and an ex boyfriends child. It was clear that he would win..but she wouldn't quit.

Nikki walked home quietly, mind racing. She despised vampires, for a good cause to. Her girlfriend's ex was a vampire..so something close to it. And she personally had had a run in with one. Her own best friend, a beauty by the name of Iris, had been turned. As soon as the vampiric..illness...ran through her she died inside. Iris lived to kill, to feed. She loved her family, and loved feeding on their torn necks even better. Nothing could have hit the Catholic girl harder then seeing her best friend change like that. Nothing. That day she denounced God. She denounced her faith and a hatred sprung within her. She herself..died inside aswell. She entered the complex, Midsummer Dream Apartments, D floor. "It's cold Rin, go back inside." She said smiling gently. Rin smiled at her, wearing Nikki's purple cat eye's shirt and boxers. "I was waiting for you." She leaned over the balcony. "Some new guests were havin' some wild next downstairs." She said grinning.

Marlow watched his Jonas sleep. The night was still young and he could hear fresh blood all around him. The room to the right had a young child who screamed horribly. To the left a game of Dungeons and Dragons was being held, from what Marlow heard the..DM was arguing with a half elf named Layne about a dice or something. He didn't know, nor did he completely care. He sighed, not tired. His mind wandered, only a few months till Winter. Word along the vampiric community were that "chill spots" were forming. Places up north where the sun would cease to be there, or atleast be there weakly if at all. He glanced back at Jonas whose face was burried into a pillow. He had already asked him to travel with him, he'd taken him away from his parents, Ned and Lyrin, and such a young age..now to travel up North...

Jonas had hardly ever mingled with other vampires, his attitude would attract negative attention, and his young body would attract even worse. It was true on so many levels and most vampires liked their victims small, mostly because one; they were killing them so it wouldn't matter how slow they truly aged, and two; the smaller the more dominance one would think they have. Like stealing candy from a baby..or the virginity from a child. Sick and twisted, but an urge. On the other hand it would give Jonas a chance to learn. There was only so much Marlow could teach him. He could learn from other changelings what its like to be something like this. Plus it would almost be like a vacation, no worrying about burning..food. Lots of food. He grinned. Maybe a bath of blood..it was said to make one feel a hundred years younger if not more. Of course this may be odd for his little Jonas. The smaller boy shifted in his sleep, blood flaking now, covering the floral pillows. Marlow looked around the room. There was a photo of the girl and her lover presumably standing by the ocean together. Around were shelves of books, a few dvds: some girly, action filled, and one or two pornos. A desk overflowing with stacks of paper. It was a real mess really. Deep down..he felt a sense of pride. This is the life he had saved Jonas from. To think if he hadn't come along Jonas would probably be living in a home just like this. He made a face, gently digging his fangs into his tongue. He never remembered his home ever being like this when he was human. In fact he hardly remembered being human. He only remembered his change, and those memories flicked in his dreams whenever he slept.

He remembered his attack hurt. It was done by a woman named Lily. He remembered her snake tattoo that twisted up her leg like it was slithering up to her groin. He remembered the shear blazing pain that ignited in his veins as soon as her fangs tore through his skin. Age had worn old scars away...but that did not matter. He was now, in a sense, Lily. He was in control of someone. Marlow shut his eyes and listened to the life around him. Here wasn't so bad..for now.

I hope you enjoy so far...it may be slow right now but trust me it gets so much better. Love, pain, twisting death and cliffhangers. Its like a written orgy before your eyes. Please continue reading!

-PR


End file.
